frozenfandomcom-20200223-history
Iduna
|films = Frozen |actress = Jennifer Lee |fullname = Queen Idun of Arendelle |alias = Queen Your Highness Your Majesty Idun (gravestone) |occupation = Queen of Arendelle |alliance = Good |home = Arendelle |family = Elsa (daughter), Anna (daughter), King of Arendelle (husband) |minions = Kai, Gerda |fate = Dies from a shipwreck |quote = "She's ice-cold!"}} The Queen of Arendelle, real name Idun, is a minor character in the 2013 Disney animated film, Frozen. She is the former Queen of Arendelle, the mother of Elsa and Anna, and the wife of the King of Arendelle. She is voiced by Jennifer Lee. Name Her and her husbands names are not on credits, but their names are written in Runic alphabets on their gravestones. According to those, the name of the king is Akðar, and the name of the queen is Iðunn. *The Queen's Name: Iðunn can be identified as Ithunn, or Idunn/Idun. Iðunn means ‘youthful’, ‘eternal youth’ ‘again to love’. Her English name could be Idun because the name Idun is a popular name in Scandinavia which is the setting of Frozen, the name Idun means 'rejuvenation'. Background The Queen was the former ruler of Arendelle, alongside her husband the King of Arendelle, who were greatly loved and respected by their subjects and family. Together, they had two fair daughters, Anna and Elsa, and although Anna was a normal princess, Elsa was mysteriously born with powers of ice and snow. Apparently, the King and Queen were just as powerless as Anna, but it could assumed magical abilities run in the family and merely skipped their generation or that something happened to the queen when she was pregnant with Elsa. The Queen appears to be far more passive than her husband, though given the obvious motherly nature needed to raise two daughters. And with that, it was clear the rulers' primary priority were their daughters, willing to make large sacrifices to ensure their safety due to Elsa's unique abilities. And despite Elsa's powers, they didn't fear their daughter in the least, giving her just as much affection as Anna, and were even willing to make physical contact with her, but eventually decided against doing so, as Elsa preferred it that way, fearful she'd hurt them. And although they had faith in Elsa that she'll one day completely control her abilities, the fact that her life was as miserable as they were because of them devastated the king and queen, nearly driving the queen to tears at one point. The couple first appear after being frantically called by Elsa who accidentally struck Anna with ice magic while playing. They are worried about Elsa's powers getting too strong, but fortunately they find a map in the royal library that will take them to some trolls who can help Anna. Anna, Elsa, the king, and queen head over to the valley, and the king of the trolls, Pabbie, informs them Anna can be healed, though they're lucky she wasn't hit in the heart, for it can be fatal. Pabbie then informs the royal family that, while Elsa's magic is beautiful, she should learn to control it and not let fear consume her, or horrible things will occur. Before they depart, Pabbie wipes Anna's memories of Elsa's abilities, believing it's best if she completely forgot of the mystical moments they shared, though rearranging the memories to make it seem as if they were playing out in the regular snow, as opposed to snow conjured up in the castle. The two sisters grow up separately to further safety upon Anna as well as keeping the castle gates closed for the kingdom's safety as well and vice-versa for Elsa. As Elsa grows, her parents try to help her control her magic ice powers. Death One day, the King and Queen must set off on a two-week sea voyage. During a storm, they are killed at sea by monstrous waves. Anna and all the people of Arendelle mourn their deaths (a portrait of the couple is draped over with a sheer black sheet of fabric), but Elsa doesn't attend the funeral out of fear of her powers being revealed and someone getting hurt as a result, even though as the eldest sister, she is the heir to the throne. With their deaths, Elsa's training of her powers was left incomplete, as her powers were still mostly out of her control. Relationships with Other Characters King of Arendelle The King and Queen of Arendelle tried to shape Elsa into a good queen, however they made her conceal and control her powers which caused a discomfort. They died at sea when Elsa needed them the most. *See King and Queen of Arendelle Relationship Pabbie When Anna was accidentally struck by Elsa's powers, the King and Queen went to the Valley of the Living Rock because they knew the trolls would be able to heal Anna. After he healed Anna, Pabbie informed them that Elsa's power would only continue to grow and that controlling them was imperative. The King and Queen subsequently strove to keep Elsa and her powers hidden from the world and separated her from everyone, including Anna. *See Pabbie and Queen of Arendelle Relationship Elsa The King and Queen hoped to keep Elsa's powers hidden from the rest of the kingdom and Anna. For much of her childhood, they were the only people Elsa had contact with, since she deemed it too dangerous to be near anyone else. Even so, she tried to avoid physical contact with her parents, lest her magic hurt them. *See Elsa and Queen of Arendelle Relationship Anna The King and Queen wanted to keep the two sisters separated so that Elsa's powers would not hurt Anna. Like Elsa, Anna had limited contact with others in the form of her parents. Following the death of the royals, Anna and Elsa were truly alone since Elsa thought it to be too dangerous to be near Anna. *See Anna and Queen of Arendelle Relationship Trivia *In pictures, the Queen has light hair, but in the movie, it's vice-versa. *The Queen's character model is a recolored and customized version of Elsa's coronation model. There have been several differences, including her clothing and dark brown hair, but her face and eyes mirror her oldest daughter's. *The King and Queen are the second set of Disney parents to die around about the same time in the movie, the first being Tarzan's parents. Incidentally, Tarzan and his parents were also involved in a shipwreck, though they survived it. *The Queen is voiced by Frozen's co-director, Jennifer Lee. Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Minor Characters Category:Females